


It's All Coming Together

by lunaridae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaridae/pseuds/lunaridae
Summary: a short poem about textures, relief, and love.





	

the way your mouth curls around your words  
and each syllable drops like a marble  
filling up the empty part of me  
it reminds me of cold winters and hot drinks  
of scorched summers and cool waves  
severe pain and morphine  
did you know you cure the worst in me?  
please never let me go


End file.
